Humor with a sign of akwardness!
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: WARNING: This contains small bashing of characters, OOCness, spoof songs, yaoi, stolen idea's and all over humor! If slight akwardness. Just something I gonna do in meh spare time
1. Tea's an ugly girl!

**Me:For all Tea haters! I don't hate Tea, but it is fun to pick on someone once and a while, meh first victim was Seto, now its Tea's turn............ **

* * *

**Yami: **_Wanna go for a ride? _

**Tea:**_Sure Atem! _

**Yami: **_Well forget it! _

**Tea: **_I'm an ugly girl _

_My face makes you hurl _

_Said I have it! _

_I should bag it! _

_Acne everywhere _

_Unwanted facial hair! _

_I'm a relation to frankinsteins creation. _

**Yami: **_Your so ugly you disgust me _

**Tea: **_I'm a sad _

_Homely girl _

_All alone in the world _

_I'm as flat as a board _

_Thin and lengthy _

**Yami: **_Your a doll? _

_Get a troll _

_Where you hit by a train? _

_Don't go near you _

_Cause your breath is stanky _

**Tea: **_Don't get touched _

_I'm afraid _

_Cause guys say _

_I'm an eye-sore! _

_Ooooooooo _

_I'm an ugly girl _

_My face makes you hurl _

_Said I have it _

_I should bag it! _

_Acne everywhere _

_Unwanted facial hair _

_I'm a relation to frankinsteins creation1 _

**Yami: **_Your so ugly you disgust me_

**Tea: **_Boo hoo _

_Hoo Yeah _

**Yami: **_Your so ugly you disgust me _

**Tea: **_Boo hoo _

_Boo hoo _

_Oh let's go out and have some fun! _

**Yami:**_I'm sorry, but your to damn ugly! _

**Tea: **_Oh f*ck you Atem! _

* * *

**Me: And that wraps it up!**


	2. Jou's dead! No wait! Never mind!

**Me: I'm not going to tell you what happens. Yer gonna have to read…… BTW I do not own Yugioh, and if I didn, lets just say people watching would scream CRACK every episode **

* * *

Honey-colored eyes snapped opened all of a sudden, the pale snow face of the owner of these eyes searched around.

**A familiar voice: **OMFG! Jou, you're alive!

Jou turned and saw a dark-haired, red-eyed, paler version of himself.

**Jou: **Kats Jouno?

**Kats Jouno:** Wow, I never thought that an injection of anti-venom for cobra's mixed with hot-sauce, alien-blood, and fragments of yami's hair would work, but, it apparently it did.

**Jou: **Cut the bull-shit Yami-Ookami-Ryu (Dark Wolf-Dragon) what are you talking about?

**Kats Jouno: **You kinda died

**Jou: **WHAT!?

**Kats Jouno: **Yep, you died, what do you last remember?

**Jou: **I remember eating something Mokuba made that looked like shit but I ate anyways to make sure I didn't hurt his feelings and it all went dark after that.

**Kats Jouno: **As it turns out, Mokuba's food was the most toxic thing ever cooked every since rat-poison was invented, so you died from it. Mokuba was banned from cooking forever.

**Jou: **Then how am I alive?

**Kats Jouno: **Well I stole your body, stuffed it in some freezing chamber I stole from Kaiba until I found I cure for death, and I actually found it just yesterday.

**Jou: **How long have I been dead?

Kats checks his pocket-watch, and studied it carefully.

**Kats Jouno: **I'd say about……….25 years.

**Jou: **25 YEARS!? How do you look the same?

**Kats Jouno: **You're my hikari, I'm suppose to stay the same age as you are, thus I haven't aged since then, and it is sweet!  
So Kats leads Jou out of the lab, which just happens to be the basement of Jou's 4 bedroom home.

**Kats Jouno: **So not much has changed, teenagers are still playing children's card games, Pegasus is dead, Yugi and Yami are married with 3 children, Anzu was banned from the world for her friendship speeches, Serenity died of grief, Mokuba killed himself because he felt it was all his fault, no one knows what happened to Kaiba, the other Yami's and their hikari's still live in Domino, aliens came to earth, Google has taken over all the minds of pre-teens so they started an army over authority, and they penalty of rape is now death.

**Jou: **Wait, aliens came to earth?

**Kats Jouno: **Yep, their not as bad as you think, they actually look and act exactly like humans except, the guys talk in high-pitched voices while the chicks talk in deep voices, it kinda messed up.

**Jou: **So what are we suppose to tell people? That you brought me back to life, with crap and that I'm not a zombie?

**Kats Jouno: **Oh yeah and I ripped your soul painfully from Heaven.

**Jou: **That's it! Take me back!

**Kats: **Where?

**Jou: **Back to my own time! I don't like this time! TAKE ME BACK NOW! You have magic powers.

**Kats: **Yeah about that…..The millennium luck-charm would help with that, but I kinda bet it on a poker game…….I passed out from beer alcohol and I woke up with all of my stuff taken, even the millennium luck-charm.

**Jou: **That's it! I'm selling your diary on the internet!

**Kats: **No! I can fix this! I swear!

So Kats lead Jou to an eerily familiar building, with a 'KC' on the top, it was Kaiba corp. but it looked as thought it had been abandoned for years.

**Jou: **Why are we at Kaiba corp.? I thought Kaiba had disappeared.

**Kats: **I know just trust me

So they went to the top floor where Kaiba's office used to be. When they got there, the room was dark, bleak and dreary; the widow had a binding over it, only a few rays shown, the desk had few papers and the chair was tuned.

**Mysterious person: **Who goes there?

**Kats: **Cut the shit, I need to use my last favor, take us back in time.

**Mysterious person: **This will cost you; you used up your last favor when you needed 5 bucks.

**Jou: **What do you want?

**MP: **Wait- I know that voice; Katsuya Jounouchi? The same Katsuya that died of food poisoning 25 years ago?

**Jou: **No shit Sherlock

Suddenly the lights turned on, and the chair whirled around revealing………..

**Jou: **Kaiba?!

**Seto: ***Smiling* Puppy? How are you alive?

**Kats: **I found a cure for death! Now take us back in time before hikari-koinu rips our nutz off painfully.

**Seto: **Fine but you need to do something for me.

**Kats: **And that would be……….

**Seto: **_I rule the land of space and time! _

_Going to the past is like hitting 3 rhymes! _

**Kats: **_We need to go to the year 09! _

**Jou: **_To get back, the life of mine! _

**Seto: **_I'll do that, but it is not free! _

_Kill Yami Yugi! My mortal enemy! _

**Kats: **_I would normally do that in a breath of air! _

**Jou: **_But he has got really cool hair! _

**Seto: **_Then you are not a friend of mine! _

_I will not let you travel through time! _

_Going through time I will not commit _

_You losers can eat my shi- _

Before he could finish Kats and Jou punched him, and stole a device on his arm, Jou put it on and set it to '2009' and then they found themselves in the game shop, Jou sand Kats spotted themselves.

**Jou: **What now? How ill the gang react to four of us?

**Kats: **How about we kill them.

**Jou: **Wouldn't killing ourselves in the past, kill us in the future?

**Kats: **I have the book of the laws of physics, and I wrote that**, **that law no longer is valid.

**Jou: **Let's kill our asses.

So Jou and Kats walked to themselves in the past and shot him in the head, then sent the body to the shadow-realm.

**Jou: **I will never play truth or dare again!

**The End! **


	3. Which yugioh boy is gay?

**Me: I'm trying to update everything that needs it, so srry fer the delay on thing guys! **

**Part 3! Which yugioh boy is gay! **

* * *

**Jou: **_Yeah, yeah. _

_We are on fire _

_We have desires _

_But one is that way _

_One yugioh boy is gay_

**Ryou: **_But we _

_Don't want to _

_Be mean _

'_Cuz now he's a queen_

**Seto: **_Don't ask please _

_Which yugioh boy is gay!? _

**Jou: **_Tell me who! _

**All: **_Ain't saying that it's Yami! _

**Ryou and Malik: **_Tell me who! _

**All: **_Ain't saying that it's Kaiba!_

_Tell me who _

_I never want to hear you say _

_Which backstreet boy is gay?! _

**Jou: **_Now I can see him, he's in woman's clothes _

_But he don't need an IUD _

**All: **_Yeah! _

**Jou: **_He like's village people _

_And he's playing croquet _

_His dog is a Pekinese! _

_He is _

_On fire _

_His back, perspires _

**Ryou: **_Won't say _

**Yugi: **_Won't say _

**All: **_Won't say _

**Seto: **_Won't say _

_Who's gay! _

_He's always saying _

**Seto and Jou:**_ Ain't nothing but a butt ache!_

_Ain't nothing but a fruit cake!_

_I never want to hear you say (I don't wanna hear you say)_

**All: **_Which one of us is gay _

**Malik: **_Tell me who _

**All: **_Ain't saying that it's Bakura _

**Ryou: **_Tell me who _

**All: **_Ain't sayin' Duke or Marik _

_Tell me who _

**Jou: **_He's baking up a soufflé _

_Which yugioh boy is gay? _

**Jou: **_O.K. We're... all……gay_


	4. Noah wants candy Dead

**Me: I love this story that I am writing because humor is my fave style! **

**Noah wants candy…….Dead ;)**

* * *

*Phone rings*

**Noah: **_Will someone answer the fucking phone? Good lord *Picks up phone* Hello? _

**Mokuba: **_Hey Noel! _

**Noah: **_My name isn't Noel _

**Mokuba: **_Hey, it's Mokuba _

**Noah: **_That's great _

**Mokuba: **_I can't come out tonight _

**Noah: **_What?! _

**Mokuba: **_I'm gonna see this girl_

**Noah: **_But I thought we were ganna have an orgy_

**Mokuba: **_No. No. Her name is Candy. _

**Noah: **_I don't care what her name is _

**Mokuba: **_She's real cute. I gotta go. See ya. _

**Noah: **_What!? Oh, hell no. _

**Mokuba: **_I know a girl that's tough but sweet! _

**Noah: **_More like sour_

**Mokuba: **_She's so fine she can't be beat! _

**Noah: **_I'll fuckin' beat her _

**Mokuba: **_She's got everything that I desire!_

**Noah: **_Yeah, well she's missing a few inches_

**Mokuba: **_Set the summer sun on fire _

**Noah: **_I'll light her on fire_

**Mokuba: **_I want candy! _

**Noah: **_Eww _

**Mokuba: **_I want candy!_

**Noah: **_I didn't know you liked the taco _

**Mokuba: **_I want candy!_

**Noah: **_Are you sure it's not Randy?_

**Mokuba: **_I want candy!_

**Noah: **_I'll kill that bitch_

**Mokuba: **_Go to see her when the sun goes down_

**Noah: **_You always told me you were going to the bathroom_

**Mokuba: **_Ain't no finer girl in town!_

**Noah: **_'Cuz she's a slut_

**Mokuba: **_You're my girl, what the doctor ordered _

**Noah: **_I didn't know you could have a skank as a prescription _

**Mokuba: **_So sweet she make's my mouth water!_

**Noah: **_'Cuz my cock was in your mouth last night_

**Mokuba: **_I want candy_

**Noah: **_Yeah, a candy penis!_

**Mokuba: **_I want candy_

**Noah: **_You're gonna smell like fish_

**Mokuba: **_I want candy!_

**Noah: **_Bitch, you're not Willy Wonka_

**Mokuba: **_I want candy!_

**Noah: **_She's just a loose-pussied ho! _

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_What?_

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_What?!_

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_What!?_

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_Why do you keep saying hey?_

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_Stop it!_

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_What is this hey?!_

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_Stop it!_

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_I will kill you. Shut up!_

**Mokuba: **_Hey _

_Candy on the beach, there's nothing better_

**Noah: **_Oh gag me with a spoon_

**Mokuba: **_But I like candy, when she's wrapped in a sweater_

**Noah: **_Well isn't that kinky_

**Mokuba: **_Someday soon; I'll make you mine!_

**Noah: **_You're a cockeye, I don't want you_

**Mokuba: **_Then I'll have candy all the time!_

**Noah: **_You'll always have to smell like fish! _

**Mokuba: **_I want candy!_

**Noah: **_It's not even Halloween_

**Mokuba: **_I want candy!_

**Noah: **_She's not even a real girl_

**Mokuba: **_I want candy!_

**Noah: **_Great, then lets go to Wal-Mart and get some_

**Mokuba: **_I want candy!_

**Noah: **_Oh god. We get the point_

**Mokuba: **_Candy in the morning time_

**Noah: **_Eww_

**Mokuba: **_Candy in the hot sunshine_

**Noah: **_Eww_

**Mokuba: **_Candy, baby can't you see?_

**Noah: **_No_

**Mokuba: **_All I want, is you candy_

**Noah: **_Gross_

**Mokuba: **_Candy in the morning time_

**Noah: **_Eww_

**Mokuba: **_Candy in the hot sunshine _

**Noah: **_Eww_

**Mokuba: **_Candy, baby can't you see?_

**Noah: **_No_

**Mokuba: **_All I want is your candy!_

**Noah: **_Gross_

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_Oh not again _

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_Shut up_

**Mokuba: **_Hey, all I want is your candy! Hey!_

**Noah: **_Shut up!_

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_I will kill you, I will kill you……_

**Mokuba: **_Hey!_

**Noah: **_With my eyeliner_

**Mokuba: **_Hey! All I want is your candy!_

**Noah: **_I'll kill that bitch too_


	5. Seto is not one of the YuugiTachi

**Me: Somethin' I always wanted to do! **

* * *

_**Seto is not on of the Yuugi-Tachi **_

**Seto: **Hey geek squad, mumbling about friendship again, are we?

**All: **Grrrrrr

**Jou: **Wait I know what to do

**Jou: **_Deception!_

**Kats Jouno: **_Disgrace!_

**Yami: **_Evil as plain as the sneer on his face! _(Look I couldn't sat scar cuz he don't have one)

**Anzu: **_Deception!_

**Shizuka and Mai: **_An outbreak!_

**Jou: **_Disgrace!_

**Females: **_For shame!_

**Seth: *???* **_He asked for trouble the moment he came!_

**Jou: **_Deception! _

_An outbreak!_

_Disgrace!_

**Females: **_For shame!_

**All: **_Deception_

_An outbreak!_

_Disgrace!_

_For shame_

_Evil as plain as the sneer on his face_

**Hikari's: **_See ya later, agitator!_

_An outbreak_

**Jou: **_DISGRACE! _

**All: **_For shame!_

**Bakura: **_Traitor! Go back on your own!_

**Seth: **_He asked for trouble the moment he came!_

**All:**_ Brought in greed_

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive!_

_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind _

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And now we know he'll never be one of us_

**Kats Jouno: **_He is not one of us_

**Seth: **_Deception _

**Mokuba: **_Disgrace!_

Long pause

**Seth: **_Deception!_

**Jou: **_Disgrace!_

**(Oooh's in 'da background)**

**Jou: **_Deception………. _

Silence so boring Jou decided to push Kaiba into the shadow realm.

**Jou: **So…….Who wants pizza?


	6. Kats Jouno teaches us what to do!

**Me: I WAS BORED OK! **

**Kitty-Guardian I have a bad feeling about this. **

* * *

_**Kats Jonou teaches us how to forc-….errr…… get someone to tell the truth**_

**Kats Jouno: **Greetings people on fanfiction! As you all or most of you know I am the authoresses 3rd favorite OC, besides her yami, and Desi, oh yeah and Jou's yami! And she said that she would take away all my lines if I didn't do this damn segment! So I am here to teach you how to force someone to tell the truth! Luckily for you guys I was able to get Kaiba to help me!

**Kaiba: ***Tied painfully to a chair and gagged with tape, he is currently struggling and complaining against the tape* Mff Mff!

**Kats Jouno: **Now watch! *Walks over and rips the tape right off of Kaiba's mouth*

**Kaiba: **Oww!

**Kats Jouno:** *Slaps him* Quiet you! Now tell me where is my chocolate!?

**Kaiba: **Your wha-

**Kats Jouno: ***Slaps him again*If a tree in the North Pole falls does it make a sound?

**Kaiba: **What does that have to do about chocolate- *Gets slapped again*

**Kats Jouno: **Wrong answer! The North Pole had no trees! *Slaps him* Who is the person who crushes on Zoey the most in Zoey 101?

**Kaiba: **……*Gets slapped*

**Kats Jouno: **What color is my underwear! *Slap him*

**Kaiba: **Black and red smear-patterned?

**Kats Jouno:……**Lucky guess *slaps him anyways* What mutha' fucka' Did'ja look at my boxers? Huh biotch? *Slaps him again*

**Kats Jouno: **Who was the 70th American president?

**Kaiba: **I don't think Americans had a 70th president- *Slapped*

**Kats Jouno: **If Yugi was raped by Otogi would Yami a) Beat the hell out of him sending him to hell b) Invite him to diner C) Rape him in revenge or D) Castrate and then send him to the shadow realm.

**Kaiba: ***Being stupid as fuck* Uhhh, B? *Slapped again*

**Kats Jouno: **How many rounds of sex would me and Seth have before he wimps out!?

**Kaiba:……**

**Kats Jouno: **Don't answer that

**Kaiba: **Agreed, but I can't believe that Seth would wimp out, I mean isn't HE the seme'?

**Kats Jouno: **I know rights, lets just say I'm rougher than I look in bed *slaps Kaiba*

**Kaiba: **What was that for!?

**Kats Jouno: **Because you raped my hikari!

**Kaiba: **Wrong fic! And you beat the shit out of me in that one!

**Kats Jouno: **Oh yeah, well…….You have an anime mullet!

**Kaiba: **So!?

**Kats Jouno: **It sucks ass! That's 'So'

**Kats Jouno: **And that concludes how to get the truth! Just tie someone to a chair, slap them and ask the most random-ass question you can think of! Now I got to go, Jou said if I'm not home in time, it's locked in my room for a month, which means no time with my beloved Seth! *Leaves room in a hurry*

**Kaiba: **Hey come back you forgot to untie me! Kats Jouno? Kats Jouno! Kats Jouno!? KATS JOUNO!?


	7. There! Right There!

**Me: I loved this idea! This times the joke is on Mokuba!**

**Mokuba: HEY!**

**Me: Gay or European?**

**Bold = Who is singing or what they are doing**

_Italics = Singing_

Normal = talking

**

* * *

**

**Mai: *Points at Mokuba* **_There! Right there!_

_Look at that tan, that tinted skin_

_Look at the killer shape he's in_

_Look at that slighty stubbly chin_

_Oh, pease he's gay totally gay!_

**Mokuba: **Hey!

**Seto: *sigh* **_I'm not about to celebrate_

_Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate_

_This guys not gay, I say not gay_

**All except Mokuba and Seto: **_That is the elephant in the room _

_Well, is it relevant to assume_

_That a dude who wears perfume (_**Mokuba: **I do not wear perfume!)

_Is automatically radically fey?_

**Yami: **_But look at his coiffed crispy locks_

**Tea: **_Look at his silk translucent socks_

**Yami: **_There's the etearnal paradox_

_Look what where's seeing_

**All: **_What do we see?_

**Yami: **_Is he gay!?_

**Mokuba: **I'm straight!

**Mai: **_Of caurse he's gay-_

**Yami: **_Or European?_

**All except Seto and Mokuba: *Slowly*** _Ohhhhhh_

_Gay or European (__**Mokuba: **_I'm Japanese_**!**__) _

_Is it hard to guarantee it? _

_Is he gay or European?_

**Seto: **_Well hey don't look at me_

**Mai: **_You see they bring their boys up different _

_In those charming, foreign parts_

_They peculiar sports-_

**All but Seto and Mokuba: **_In shiny shirts and tiny shorts!_

_Gay or foreign fella?_

_The answer could take weeks!_

_They will say things like "Ciao bella" _

_While they kiss you on both cheeks_

**Seto: **_Oh, please_

**All but Seto and Mokuba: **_Gay or European_

_So many shades of gray _

**Yugi: **_Depending on the time of day_

_The french go either way _

**All but Seto and Mokuba: **_Is he gay or European?_

_Or...._

**Mokuba: **Shizuka,help me!

**Shizuka: **_There, right there!_

_Look at that condecsended smirk_

_Seen it on every guy at work _

_That is a metro hetero jerk_

_That guys not gay _

_I say no way!_

**All but Seto, Mokuba and Shizuka: **_That is the elephant in the room _

_Well it is relevant to persume _

_That a chibi in that costume is_

**Mai: **_Automatically radically_

**Yami: **_Ironically chronocally_

**Tea: **_Certainly pertintly_

**Yugi: **_Genetically medically _

**All but** **Seto, Mokuba and Shizuka: **_GAY!_

_Officially GAY!_

_Officially GAY!_

_GAY! GAY! GAY! _

_Damnit!_

_Gay or European?_

**Yugi: **_So stylish and relaxed_

**ABSMAS (All but Seto, Mokuba and Shizuka): **_Is he gay or Eropean?_

**Mokuba: **Neither!

**Yugi: **_I think his chest is waxed_

**Mokuba: **I'm just a kid!

**Mai: **_But they bring there boys up different there!_

_It's culurally diverse_

_It's not a fashion curse!_

**ABSMAS: **_If he wears a kilt and bears a purse_

**Mokuba: **I wear a hankerchief and bear a whistle!

**ABSMAS: **_Gay or just exotic?_

_I still can't crack the code!_

**Mai: **_Yet his accent is hypnotic _

_But his shoes are pointy toed!_

**Mokuba: **Are not! There sneakers!

**ABSMAS: **_Huh_

_Gay or European!_

_So many shades of Gray_

**Rebecca: **_But if he turns out straight _

_I'm free at 8 on Saturday!_

**ABSMAS: **_Is he gay or European?_

_Gay or European?_

_Gay or Euro-_

**Jou: **Wait a minute!

Give me a chance to crack this guy!

I have a idea I'd like to try

**Yami: **The floor is yours

**Jou: **So, this alleged affair with Ms. Kawaii (Shizuka) has bee going on for...?

**Mokuba: **A long time!

**Jou: **And your first name again is....?

**Mokuba**: Mokuba

**Jou: **And your boyfriends name is......

**Mokuba: **Don't have one

**Noah: **_You bastard!_

_You lying bastard!_

_That's it!_

_I cover for you no more!_

_Peoplez!_

_I have a big announcement!_

_This dude is gay and European!_

_You've got to stop your being a completely closet case!_

_No matter what he say_

_I swear he never, ever swing the other way_

_*_**Points at Mokuba**_* You are so gay!_

_You parfrait!_

_You flaming boy!_

_Band cabaret _

**Mokuba: **I'm straight!

**Noah: **You were not yesterday

_So if I may, I'm proud to say_

_He's gay!_

**All but Seto, Mokuba, Shizuka and Noah: **_And European!_

**Noah: **_He's gay!_

**ABSMSAN: **And European!

**Noah: **_He's gay!_

**All except Mokuba, Seto and Shizuka: **_And European _

_And gay!_

**Mokuba: **I hate you all!

**ABSMAS: **_Hooray!_

So everyone but Mokuba, Shizuka and Seto got a good laugh that day. But to prove his own point Mokuba took Shizuka in front of them all, which landed him in the hospital becaue Jou beat him up so badly all his bones broke.

* * *

**Me: **And they all lived crapily ever after!


	8. Noah your so gay

**Me: Noah is so gay**

**Noah: I'M STARIGHT!**

**Me: NOT THAT KIND OF GAY!**

**Shizuka: **Hey Noah?

**Noah: **Yes, love?

**Shizuka: *starts to sing as music randomly appears* I hope you hang yourself**

**With your H&M Scarf**

**While jacking off**

**Listening to Mozard**

**You bitch and moan**

**About LA**

**Wishing you were in the rain**

**Reading Hemingway**

**You don't eat meat**

**And drive electric cars**

**You're so indie rock**

**It's almost an art**

**You need SPF 45 **

**JUST TO STAY ALIVE!**

**You're so gay! And you don't even Like boys!**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like boys!**

**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even Like boys!**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like......**

**Your so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal**

**You're so skinny maybe you should really super-size the deal**

**Secretly your so amused**

**That nobody **

**Understands you**

**I'm so mean because I cannot get you outta your head**

**I'm so angry because you'd rather myspace instead**

**I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more make-up than......**

**Your so gay and you don't even like boys!**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even Like boys!**

**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like........**

**Your so gay....**

**Your so gay....**

**You walk around like your oh so debonair**

**You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there**

**I wish you would just be real with me**

**Your so gay and you don't even like boys**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like boys**

**You're so gay and you don't even like boys!**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like**

**Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

**Your so gay and you don't even like boys!**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like boys**

**Your so gay and you don't even like boys!**

**No you don't even like **

**No you don't even like**

**No you don't even like...............................................................................................................................................Penis!**

**Noah: **How could you say that to me!** *Passes out***

**Shizuka**:.....How do you think was my impression of Katy Perry? Uhh....I probrobly should've sung a different song.?


	9. Twilight fans, don't read!

Ryou: ***covers his ears***

Fangirl: Like OMG twilight is like so awesome and Edward is like so hawt!

Another fangirl: I like Jacob, he's HAWT and FUNNY and NICE

Fangirl: Edward

The other fangirl: Jacob

Fangirl: Edward!

The other fangirl: Jacob!

Fangirl: EDWARD

The other fangirl: JACOB!

Fangirl: EDWARD!

The other fangirl: JACOB!

Ryou: DEATH TO TWILIGHT!!!!!! Get over it you 2; THEY ARE GUYS ACTING! THEY JUST PUT MAKE-UP ON THE GUY WHO PLAYS EDWARD! HE'S HIDEOUS!!!!!! AND JACOB IS SHARKBOY SO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fangirl:...I still say Edwar-(A random giant knofe falls from the sky and falls on her)

Now both fangirls obbsess over Twilight in the afterlife only to be killed a jillion times more


	10. Domino Idol tryouts PART ONE!

**Me: This is an audition, like american idal has 3 judges who act virtually the same as those judges do;**

**Simon Cowell: Kitty-Guardian Dorothy (KGD) [Girl with short and shaggy dark hair and dark brown eyes**]

**Paula Abdul: Consumedbylove (CBL) [A pale and freckly teen girl with light brown hair shooting off in different direction and pale blue eyes covered in glasses]**

**Randy Jackson: Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-sempai (SS-Sama) [A thin and curvy teen girl with long dark hair and purple cat-like eyes]**

**KGD: **Alright, auditions for the next DOMINO IDOL come up, now I understand you are all a bunch of quivering no-talents so COME UP AND SHOW US YOUR PROFORMANCE, or as I call it; A funny act of undeserved self-asteem. Try-Out #1,. COME UP!

*A familiar Brown-Haired CEO comes up*

**SS-Sama: **Now the rules are; You only do a couple verses of the song and stop when the music stops, that's pretty much it for the rules. Why is it we only have two rules anyways? You'd think we'd have hundreds or something

**Kaiba: **My name is Seto Kaiba and I'm doing "Hello Seattle" By Owl City

**CBL: **I bet you'll do a magniffecent job!

**KGD: **Whatever, just start singing for our amusment and judgement

**Kaiba: **_Hello Seattle_

_I am a Mountoneer_

_In the hills and Highlands_

_I fall alseep in hospital parking lots_

_And awak in your house_

_Hello Seattle_

_I am a manteray_

_Deep beneath the blue wave_

_I'll crawl the sandy bottom of Pugent sound_

_And construct_

_A summer home_

_Hello Seattle_

_I am the cresent moon _

_Shinning down _

_On your face_

_I will disguise myself_

_As a sleeping pill_

_And decsend_

_Inside of you *_Music stops_*_

**KGD: **Now that is the end of your turn! Now, what I have to say is; You have absolutely no rythm, do you think just shaking your hips a little and tapping your foot even COUNTS as dancing? I DON'T THINK SO! Also, your voice is like sandpaper to my eardrums and I wish you would get in a horrible acciendent which involes cheezegraters that would cause you to be mute YOUR ENTIRE LIFE SO NO ONE WOULD EVER BE ABLE TO HEAR YOUR MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR SINGING! (- 1 point)

**CBL: **Your voice is like a breeze! It makes that song sooth all the feelings of tension and with the the calming rythm of the song, makes a perect melody of the soul! (+1 point)

**S-S-Sama: **I'd have to say, that your voice isn't awful, it's a bit good and have great potential, but I don't think calm songs are the thing for you. And if you think that something so calm can match your grainy voice, your not exactly what we need for Domino Idol. (-1 point)

Kaiba's points: 1

**Kaiba: **WHAT? You think the great Seto Kaiba can't enter a damn Idol? Screw this! *Storms away*

**KGD: **Yeah don't come back! Now NEXT!

*A spikey-haired short teen comes up*

**KGD: **And you are?

**Yugi: **My name is Yugi Mouto and I am her to sing "Stronger" by Kanye West

_Work it_

_Make it_

_Do it_

_Mix it_

_Harder _

_Better_

_Faster _

_Stronger_

_N-n-Now th-that-that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_Cause I can't wait much longer_

_I know I got to be right now_

_Cause I can't get much wronger_

_Man I've been waiting all night now_

_That's how long I've been on ya *_Music stops_*_

**KGD: **I have to admit, in the mindless shuffling and hand gestures you make, I saw some faint microbe of talent. (+1)

**CBL: **I love how you can naturally make your voice echo with the beat! You must be a natural rapper! (+1)

**SS-Sama: **With well-proformed dance and a mingling voice,you seem to have what it takes, kid. (+1)

Yugi's points: 3

**Yugi: **Awesomeness! I'm gonna be on DOMINO IDOL! *Hops away in excitement*

**KGD: **Now, audition #3, come up to the stage

*A blonde teen comes up*

**Jou: **My name is Katsuya Jounouchi and I am about ot sing "Live to Win" By Paul Stantly

_Frustrated_

_Degrated_

_Down before your done_

_Rejection_

_Depression_

_Can't get what you want_

_You ask me how_

_I make my way_

_You ask me everywhere_

_And why_

_You hang on every word I say_

_But the truth sounds like a lie!_

_Live to win! _

_Till you die!_

_Till the light shines in your eyes!_

_Live to win_

_Take it all_

_Just keep fighting till you fall! *_Music Stops_*_

**KGD: **Honestly, I hate normally everyone in this room, but I like you. You fit the right tone of the song and keep emotions in check (+1)

**CBL: **You send exciting shivers down my spine with the words of a winner-take-all strife! *+1*

**SS-Sama: **You have a confident aire of you with seems to take affect onto your singing as well, but not in a bad way. (+1)

Jou's points: 3

**Jou: **Thank you!

**KGD: **Don't get sappy on me! Now next Audition, please!

(The spikey-haired Pharaoh come us)

Yami: My name is Yami and I am about to sing "I'm Just JB" By JohnnyBoyXOXO

_IT'S JB!_

_When I step in the room_

_People crowd to see me_

_All up in my face_

_Camera's they are for me_

_Shankin' lotta action_

_All up in this place_

_Bitch you need to step off_

_Or I'll punch you in the face!_

_Bitches say I'm fake! _

_People say I'm fake!_

_People think I'm a Scene_

_OH_

_MY _

_GOD_

_IT'S JB! *_Music stops_*_

**KGD: **Ok, that was so awful I can't even say HOW awful it was! I have to spell it! It was H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E! Right now, I want to shoot YOU for singing and MYSELF for going through the torture of hearing it! (-1)

**CBL: **I like you, I really do, but you have an undeserved EGO and swelled head and a voice that sounds so awful it makes me think of the sound of the last cries of several dead babies (-1)

**SS-Sama: **Sorry dude, but your just not cut out for the stage! Or dancing...Or singing...Ever! (-1)

**Yami**: I WILL MIND-CRUSH ALL OF YOU!_*_Runs away to plot the Judges demise_*_

**KGD: **Anyways...NEXT!

*The Friendshipper comes up*

Anzu: My name is Anzu Mazaki and I am going to do "Say my name" by Desiny's child

_Say my name_

_Say my name_

_When no one is around_

_You say_

_"Baby I love you"_

_If you ain't running games_

_Say my name _

_Say my name_

_You actin kinda shady_

_Ain't calling me baby_

_So why the sudden change?_

_Say my name _

_Say my name *_Music stops_*_

**KGD: **Okay I am gping to say something about that "stand up comedy act" you call singing! Your voice is like a thousand needles scratching glass! (-1)

**CBL: **Your voice deepens the meaning of the angst behind the lyrics! (+1)

**SS-Sama: **There's nothing good about you or anything you do, but your determination should be admired (+1)

Anzu's points: 2

**Anzu: **NOOOOO! I DIDN'T MAKE IT! *Runs away crying*

**KGD: **And don't ever come back tp showbiz AGAIN! NEXT!

*A blonde female duelists comes up*

**Mai**: My name is Mai Kajoku, and I am gonna sing "Don't cha by the pussycat dolls"

_I know you like _

_I know you do_

_That's why whenever _

_I come around _

_She's all over you_

_And I know you want it_

_Its easy to see_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know_

_You should be home with me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha *_Music stops_*_

**KGD: **I'd have to say, dressing up all reaveling, winking and batting your eyelashes BARLEY even counts as dancing and it wont work on all us judges because we are CHICKS! (-1)

**CBL: **Your voice is fully matured and sinks in with the song itself! (+1)

**SS-Sama: **You sound far too laid back to take anything seriously, or you take things way to serious all together (-1)

Mai's points: 1

**Mai: **YOU ALL SUCK! *Runs away*

**KGD: **Well this chapter has come to a firm end

**CBL: **All winners so far are; Yugi and Jou

**SS-Sama: **But stay tuned for the next chapter and see the next 6 singers and which ones will come to be part of; DOMINO IDOL!

**KGD, CBL AND SS-Sama: **Read and Review for the next chapter!


	11. Domino Idol tryouts PART TWO

**KGD: **Welcome to the second instalment of Domino idol. Since it is...NEXT!

*A certain white-haired Hikari comes up*

**Ryou: **My names Ryou Bakura, and I'm about to sing "Let it rock" by Kevin Rudolf

_I see your dirty face_

_Hide behind your collar_

_What is done in vain_

_Truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray_

_To god_

_To justisfy_

_The way you_

_Live a lie_

_Live a lie_

_Live a lie_

_And you take your time_

_And you do you crime_

_Well you made your bed_

_I'm in mine *_Music stops_*_

**KGD: **Though I detest your femine appearence and voice, at least you have the tinest ammount of talent. (+1)

**CBL: **Your so adorable yet you sing such a rebelious song like that. Cute. (+1)

**SS-Sama: **Not too proud, not too shy. (+1)

Ryou's points; 3

**Ryou: **Awesome! I made it! *walkes away*

**KGD:** NEXT!

*And of all people who came next; It HAD to be the shark-haired one!*

**Honda: **The names Honda Hiroto, and I am gonna do "The real slim shady" by Eminem

_May I have you attention please?_

_May I have you attention please?_

_Will the real slim shady please stand up?_

_I repeat_

_Will the real slim shady please stand up_

_We're gonna have a problem here_

_Ya'll act like you've never seen a white person before_

_Jaws all on the floor like Pam_

_Like tommy just burst in the door_

_And startin' woopin her ass _

_Worse than before_

_They first were divorced_

_Throwin' her over furniture (_Music stops_)_

**KGD: **I want to smash a guitar on the ground, grab the wooden shards, and stab you with it. (-1)

**CBL: **I have nothing good to say about you are your song...And I'm the nice one (-1)

**SS-Sama: **Your not what we're looking for in talent (-1)

Honda's points; 0

**Honda: **FINE! SEE IF I CARE! *Runs away crying*

*Then the other white-haired one comes up*

**Bakura**: My name is Bakura and I am gonna sing "Love Lockdown" By Kanya West

_I'm not loving you_

_The way I wanted to_

_What I had to do_

_Had to run from you_

_I'm in love with you_

_But the vibe is wrong_

_And that haunted me_

_All the way home_

_So you never know_

_Never know we know_

_Never know enough_

_'Till it's over love_

_Till we lose control_

_System overload_

_Screaming "No, No, No, No, No" *_Music stops_*_

**KGD: **I liked the other albino better (-1)

**CBL: **I LOVE your deep british voice! (+1)

**SS-Sama: **I'm gonna have to agree with KGD (-1)

Bakura's points; 1

**KGD: **Hey! Hey! Why don't you find your own words to say, SS-Sama!

**SS-Sama: **I WOULD but YOU write the dialouge!

**KGD: **YOUR POINT? I'm the SIMON of the idol group so I'm the MEAN one!

**CBL: **Oh come on, don't fight! We're all friends here!

**KGD: **No we're not, if you haven't noticed; I ASHKED YOU TWO AS REVIEWS TO BE IN THIS DAMN DOMINO IDOL CRAP! And your PAULA ABDUL so OF COURSE your the peacemaker of this group!

**SS-Sama: **Yeah!

**KGD: **Stop agreeing with me when I'm tounting CBL!

**CBL: **WHY YOU LITTLE *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* HOW DARE YOU!

**SS-Sama and KGD: **O.O;

*****And so even with the authoress's fighting, the dice master comes up to calm them down with a song*****

**Otogi: **My name is Ryuji Otogi and I am gonna sing "She's always a women to me" by Billy Joel

_She can kill with a smile_

_She can wound with her eyes_

_She can ruin your faith_

_With her casual lies_

_And she only reveals_

_What she wants you to see_

_She hides like a child _

_But she's always a women to me *_Music stops_*_

**KGD: **I'd much rather drink a whole tub of CANDLE WAX and SULFERIC ACID instead of hearing you sing again! (-1)

**CBL: **At least you mellowed our fighting (+1)

**SS-Sama: **Sod off dice-boy (-1)

**Otogi: **I'M GONNA GO BANG SOME RANDOM FANGIRL! *Runs off*

**KGD: ...**ANYways, next in line just come up already and hurry, I have stuff to do

*****So the blondes clingy sister comes up*****

**Shizuka: **My name is Shizuka Jounouchi and I am gonna sing "Disturbia" By Rihanna

_Bum bum bedom bum bum bedum bum_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard_

_Nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

_All my life in my head_

_Don't wanna think about it_

_Fells like I'm going insane_

_Yeah *_Misuc stops_*_

**KGD: **Your one of the very few females out here who has a voice that catches attention in a somewhat good way so what the heck. (+1)

**CBL: **Young AND talented! (+1)

**SS-Sama: **They're DOES need to be a girl singer out here and you qualify, just work on confidence, kay? (+1)

Shizuka's points: 3

**Shizuka: **THANK YOU! *Walks away*

*****The most kidnapped person in all of yugioh comes up*****

**Mokuba: **HI! I'm Mokuba Kaiba and I am about to sing; "King of Polyester" by W's

Pulled up as he parked the car then he took his little feet and walked right  
up to the door.  
Went inside looking slick as snot with his smile so suave that the women all  
dropped.  
Bag in hand with his hammer inside it.  
Shoes so shiny with his Cuban cigar lit...  
down two steps and to the right.  
Lucky ten was his number tonight.  
Stepped on up with an arrow in sight.  
From the middle 1, 2, 3 to the right  
out for the handshake, up for the call,  
watch and see those rednecks fall.  
Who is he? King of Polyester.  
Who is he? King of Polyester.  
Who is he? King of Polyester.  
What does he do?

**KGD: **Aww I'm a sucker for chibi's and old songs. (+1)

**CBL: **I had no idea that you had such a classical-music-type voice! (+1)

**SS-Sama: **You ARE better than your brother at crap like this (+1)

Mokuba's Points: 3

**Mokuba: **WOOHOO IN YER BIG FAT FACE SETO!

**Kaiba: **Remind me to GROUND YOU!

**KGD: **SHUT UP KAIBA'S! Now the winners in this round are Ryou, Shizuka and Mokuba

**CBL: **All the winners in DOMINO IDOL try-outs are; Yugi, Jou, Ryou, Shizuka and Mokuba

**SS-Sama:** Stay tuned for the championship round next chapter, but Read and Review to get it!


End file.
